turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:Wars (Science Fiction)
This category will not be viable if we do not add Rabotev, Halless, and Skarmer-Omalo. I think that's another point in favor of doing so--If this category does not exist, Suicide Wars and Second Iranian Intervention (I was about to abbreviate it till I realized the abbreviation would be IIII) will float around as orphans, lonely as clouds. Turtle Fan 20:49, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Those are hardly the only sc-fi wars in HT writings. They are the only ones we've cataloged. Give it time. ::They're what we have now. And if, after all these years, no one's gotten around to writing articles on the Invasion of the Blue Teddy Bears, or the war between the lobster-people in the first Earthgrip novella, I see no reason to assume those are right around the corner. ::Actually, GotS being a time-travel story, I suppose ARII could be a sci-fi war. Turtle Fan 00:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :Alternatively, we can double-cat the Rabotev, Halless and Skarmer, but since these wars are firmly set in AH works, leaving them out of the ATL category just seems arbitrary. TR 22:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::We could do both, but wars fought entirely among extraterrestrial societies that never existed being put in ATL at the expense of sci-fi just because they happened to come up in AH books seems even more grievous. ::Remember that while Worldwar and AWoD are definitely AH works, they're also definitely SF works. In Worldwar the two run together more or less evenly--but the Rabotev and Hallessi conquests come entirely from the source of the SF parts. If HT were to write novels about pre-Tosevite Race history, as I've been hoping he would for years, and included novels about the earlier conquests, they'd be straight SF novels. ::And they definitely don't fit the conventional definition of AH, an alteration of an event in known history based on the different outcome of an earlier event. They neither involve altering known history nor flow from the POD of the Worldwar series. ::As for AWoD, that reads as almost pure SF. The AH elements that are present are pretty irrelevant, with the obvious exception of the idea that there would be parity in the Space Race up through the mid-80s. But that's an AH plot device to tell a SF story, just as the time travellers in GotS are a SF plot device to tell an AH story. ::Finally, remember that AH is most often regarded as a subset of SF altogether. I've never agreed with that classification--I see it as a subset of historical fiction--but that classification dominates. Turtle Fan 00:36, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Wars (SF) or (ATL)? I'm a bit inclined to think of wars fought on Earth in the future of OTL as ATL wars rather than SF wars, even if there is a mildly SF element, e.g. "Getting Real". Wars (SF) feels to me like it should focus on wars where Earth is not involved at all, or involved in a barely peripheral manner, e.g. if Earth people are fighting in a war where Earth is not one of the main theaters of action. There may be special cases where double catting is required.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 22:14, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :Future History is Science Fiction not Alternate History so your inclination makes little sense. You seem to equate SF wars with Space Opera which isn't the case. ML4E (talk) 22:55, November 14, 2019 (UTC) ::There are problematic cases like Alpha and Omega, which is set in not-quite-OTL, so additional gray areas and loopholes may need to be acknowledged.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 23:00, November 14, 2019 (UTC) :::Shrug. Its not AH since its taking place in the future at the time of writing. Seems pretty clear cut to me. ML4E (talk) 23:03, November 14, 2019 (UTC)